Threaded
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: He is loyal to his country and in the air force. She is a runaway Soviet supersoldier that has been trained to take down anyone in her way. Together their destinies are threaded, with no possible way of untangling them. Will they get along and triumph or will they epicly fall?
1. Chapter 1

**Will Lennox/Black Widow story. I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think? Thank you so much! :) I can jusy imagine these two together, and I like it alot. :)**

**Threaded**

**T**

**summary: "Will." She tested out the name that sent shivers down my spine, "Let me ask you something?" When I nodded, looking at her, she continued and I didn't know what to say to her pained but trusting eyes, "What would you think if you found out the Russian kidnapped young kids to make supersoldiers? A stronger, faster type of soldier with changed DNA to save thousands in wars we never asked to be in? Everyone knows my name but nobody asks how I got this way.. The long and hard journey it to become _The Black Widow_. "**

**Romance/Adventure/Hurt&Comfort**

"Lennox!" A yell echoed through his ears as the dark brown hair and brown eyed army man stared up from his sitting position and smiled asking the young boy how he was doing, the only response was a shy smile and an offering of water.

"Aw, thank you." I said taking it and looking down at the child, feeling sorry for him because from his actions I knew people here treated him unfairly just because of what country he was from. I always wanted a family but never found the right girl to settle down with. I shook my head asking him if he wanted to help with the gear to which he smiled and helped. I stood up and smiled down at him in thanks, gazing around me, rolling my eyes at Epps showed off on the basketball court and it was just my luck that my eyes landed on the spot that made me freeze.

I never believed in love at first sight.. but somehow I had a feeling that this young woman with dark red long curly hair, slightly tanned skin, and light cinnamon brown eyes would changed my life.. or at least I hoped so. She was that exotic beauty that didn't need or wear make up. She wore a black jump suit that hugged her curves. It has a V shaped neckline, long sleeves and is tight fitting. She had an eagle patch on both upper arms of her jump suit,black boots that were knee high, with straps and buckles, a belt around her hips made of a series of gold disks, the center one having an hourglass engraved into it. She wore two belts made of black webbing. The bottom one, around her hips, is attached to two gun holsters on her thighs, and the top one has a red hour glass buckle, with black utility pouches. She also had bullets clipped to each other around her wrists.

She seemed to be aware at all times, her position in the corner she was sitting in at the artillery room oversaw everyone around her and it was obvious that she didn't want her back turned to anyone else. It made him wonder what happen in her childhood to make her so untrustworthy of others.. but that didn't entirely mean it was a bad thing. But she didn't feel safe on a fully loaded and crowded army base?

Cinnamon narrowed as he say down acrossed from her even though he smiled at her innocently but it dropped in surprise as he saw her pull apart her SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol and Beretta Px4 storm pistol clean it and put each back together in less than five minutes each. Fast as if she could do that in her sleep. She pulled out a bazooka and cleaned that as well before picking them all up along with a small pack he didn't notice until now. Somehow she didn't seem like the kind of girl to carry around makeup.

"My name is Will. Major Will Lennox." He saw her eyes curious and guarded as if she expected him to hurt her. As if she didn't want to let him in because of that and he supposed since they just met it was only fair for her to feel that way.

She started to walk away and just when he thought she would ignore him she turned back around with an russian accent, "Natasha."

As she turned to leave he caught sight of something that made his eyebrows pull together in surprise and confusion as he filed it into the mental file of mysteriousness that was Natasha. Wondering who could do such as a barbaric thing as to put a bar code on the back of her neck.

.~.

She didn't know why she was here. If she had it her way, she'd never be involved in anything of the government directly. But yet, here she was. Why? A request from her dear friend Colonel Sharp. He promised she would be protected. She wanted to have a semi normal life as much as could, but thing was she wasn"t normal or total human. Damn them all for making her like this, she thought as she made her way out of the artillery room. Damn that Major Lennox for making her feel things she never felt before, for making her feel what she had been trained not to feel soft. People got killed for being cared for, if they taught her anything true enough it was that. So why did she feel so... special when he looks at her? Was being alone her punishment for being unique? Something that was out of her control? Was she not worthy of a normal life? A supportive mother and father, maybe sisters and brothers and a dog in a house in the middle of nowhere?

She shook her head as she went back to the barracks relieved that no one else was there when suddenly her throat started to close up, sweat gathered on her face and neck as she started to compulse slowly as it picked put speed, The contents of her small pack were dumped on her bed and opening a small container of small blue pills that instantly started to open up her wind pipe as soon as it was in her mouth.

She hated this! Hated _them! _There was no future for her and her dream of a family. She didn't even know if she was fertile or not. She wondered what would have happened if they hadn't kidnapped her only to put another child in her place? What would happen if they hadn't switched - sorry _added _- to her DNA to make her some type of freak that wasn't even truly human.. or at least not fully? Would she be happy if that fire that killed her parents never happened?

...Would she even be loved for how she acted and not feared for what she was? Or fangirled by her name? Nobody seemed to care about her as a person!

She kicked the bed angrily making it slam again the wall when the compulsions died down because there was a very strong possibility that she would never know.

.~.

I sat down thinking about her and everything just didn't add up. I didn't know why she was here, her marked neck or anything about her besides her first name, when I ran outside hearing shooting and saw Epps running over yelling, "They bombed the F-4's! We're under attack!" I grabbed my water canteen, my gun and ran with him. I sighed in relief when I saw Natasha run and swing the kid from before on her back as a tank was thrown.

"Here." I crounched down with her inbetween Fig and I as we we hid behind a tank. Before I could even comprehend what Natasha was doing, she set the kid down and was over to Epps faster then I could stop her. Heart in throat, her name yelled by my voice echoed in my ears as she was over to Epps faster then my eyes could pick up as he took a picture of it as it aimed it's gun at him. She shot her bazooka at the robot's kneecap and pulled Epps up when it became unbalanced and I made sure she was in front of me with the kid as we made a run for it. Confusion in my thoughts as she pulled what was supposed to be Epp's dead weight at least to her as she kept an eye on the kid.

While I was surprised and impressed that she thought calmly and thinking about the others around her, I had alot of questions and not enough answers. Something about her told me she was anything but ordinary.. But was it really my business? Either way, I found that I couldn"t stay away from her even if I tried. I was already in far too deep and wasn"t going to let her go no matter what happened.

.~.

I scratched my head as I jumped down from some rocks and watched as Will - Major Lennox - helped down the kid before I could. He cares about kids? I never met someone like him. That took the time to try and break past the cold, stone wall around my heart. Someone that didn't just ignore me until they needed something. Maybe.. I shook my head softly as we walked acrossed the ground that didn't have rocks and I could feel Will"s eyes on me as I walked. I hoped he didn't get too curious. I would hate to see the look on his face when I found out what I already knew and had a hard time accepting since it happened as a child.

That I was a freak.

"I have never seen a weapons system like this." The dark skinned soldier I found out was Robert Epps said as I stood on an old run down tank that was somehow in the middle of the desert, trying to figure out where to go since the others decide to just hang around here. Didn't they knew that we were not safe out in the open like this? Wasn't that the first thing they learned? "The thermal shows this weird aura around it cloaked like some force field."

I doubted that but then again if I was real and so were huge alien robots - a force field didn't seem that far fetched. Who was I to judge on weird?

"That's impossible." The soldier named Donnelly scoffed and I was shocked they were actually having this conversation, "There's no such thing as invisible force - fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right?"

"You just saw an giant robot destroy the SOCCENT base along with probably no survivors but us and the both of you are arguing about force fields and comic books?" I gave them a look that left no doubt that I was questioning their mental stability, "Act your age, please, not your shoe size."

"Who are you anyway?" Donnelly questioned.

"Natasha Romanoff." I said cautiously, making a mental note not to get close to any of them.. no matter how much I wanted to with a certain major as I tuned out their bickering. I felt a shift and I was semi surprised when they all didn't feel the ground shift from under my boots.

"When I took that picture.. I think it saw me." I tilted my head towards Epps who was deep in thought, "It looked right at me."

Well that's just great. They are going to kill us all if they have the chance to destroy all evidence of their arrival to earth from where ever they had come from.

"We gotta get this thing back to the Pentagon. They're gonna want to know what we are dealing with." I looked at Will as he said this. I may be sarcastic, guarded and unsure who to trust but I am a soldier. Built to ask no questions and get it done as fast as possible.

I was the type of person that if I didn't know how I would figure out a way, so I turned to the kid that was with us, saddened that he was involved as Epps said his radio was fried. Maybe.. "Where do you live?" Will made sure to keep the kid in between us, I could feel Epps next to me as we made our way through the desert as soon as we found out the kid's home is just over the little moutain of sand alittle away from us and that they had a phone.

"So Natasha Romanoff, right?" I rolled my eyes amused and looked at Epps who had a friendly grin before nodding. "Like the Black Widow?"

I nodded, still cautious, "Exactly the one."

"Robert Epps." I shook his excited hand firmly, biting my lip as he cracked a joke that made everyone laugh. They were so carefree even in the situation we were in. They all came from a completely different world than I was from and yet when I looked at them I knew it would be hard to detach myself from all of them. They did the impossible as years of emotionless behavior cracked and broke.. I just hoped they didn't abuse it.

But I wasn't safe.. and from just being around me neither were they. It was selfish to keep them in my life... right?

.~.

A giant sign next to us began to wave as I pulled Iris back so she wouldn't get hit, who after thanking me started cursing at herself softly for not noticing it start to fall. Why was this beautiful woman so hard on herself? So guarded? She was only human, she was allowed to make mistakes. What was it about her that drew me in? Why did I feel so whole beside her? Did she feel the same? Every time she looked at me, I saw hesitant attraction. As if she wanted to be close to me but didn't want to all the same. What was she afraid of? Getting hurt? I would never hurt her if I could help it, but how do I prove that? What happened to her and how can I make it better?

Donnelly looked around us confused, "What the heck was that?" To which Fig started to speak in rapid spanish, "English dude, english."

I looked at Natasha as she snorted softly, "You wouldn't want to hear what he said in spanish translated into english." She mumbled something about Fig saying it was the 'Work of Gods' and how 'stupid people need more training than what they had if they wanted to hang around in the desert."

"We need to get out of here!" Her voice firm, "We are too exposed in this desert with nowhere to hide!" As if on cue, she pulled me forward with one hand - I was surprised how strong she was - and shot her bazooka behind me, cursing wildly as she narrowly missing the metal sharp tail that was going to impale my back. She saved my life.

"Now!" She threw the kid on her back so he wouldn't get left behind, Epps and I followed her, while others had to see the sharp tail strike Donnelly in the back to get them to move.

"GO, GO, GO! MOVE IT!" I yelled as we ran into the village as people with guns ran out and watched as Natasha put the kid down before I asked him where his papa was.

"PAPA!" The kid yelled as a man that looked like an older carbon copy of him embraced him and ran inside his house where Natasha and I followed him.

"Sir, I need a telephone." I asked the father while he looked at me confused when suddenly Natasha started speaking to him in some type of language that I knew wasn't english or spanish. Just something else to file away for later, I thought to myself as I was handed the man's cell phone. Natasha ran before me, drawing her Beretta Px4 storm pistol before she even was out of the doorway. Something about her stance and the way she held a gun told me that she had done this before and was just about ready for anything, but nothing scared me more than the fierce determination in her eyes and the blank expression on her face.

.~.

I heard missiles and shots echoing in my ears as I ran out to help the team and even if the sound was supposed to be familiar to me it was something I think I would never get used to. I may not like how the government made me like how they did but I wasn't about to sit by and watch them all die in a drawing war that wasn't even ours to fight. I will help them.. no matter what were to become of this. I heard Will - er _Major Lennox _- on the phone.

"This is a Pentagon call - I need you to - you don't understand this is an emergency -" He was cut off by a window being blown out as I ducked, "I DON'T HAVE A CREDIT CARD!" He mumbled something even I couldn't hear over the loud noises around us as he ran over to Epps asking where his wallet was and suddenly I heard "LEFT CHEEK!" four times.

Will got it, and read it off in the phone and I couldn't help but smirk and roll my eyes as he yelled out, "NO, I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKAGE!" After being put on hold, he passed it to Epps saying it was the Pentagon. Finally.

He leaned over me as missiles went flying, and through the loud noises around me I could hear Epps clearly as he yelled into the phone, "I ain't seen anything like this in my life! We need the gunships on station, ASAP!"

I fired and ducked as the robot shot again, aiming towards me and as I was knocked back I hissed as pain shot through me. Pieces of glass dug into me and as Will's face came into view above me, my eyes widened. No. In his comforting arms, his lips moving with no sound, my body started to compulse. I was thankful he acted fast and turned me on my side, my twitching hand grabbed for my small pack but his hand stopped me as he did it. I wished he would move faster. I needed one and I needed it _now_!

I snatched the blue pill out of his hand before he could even think about how to get it in my mouth, sighing when they slowly stopped. I looked up at him, and for the first time really looked at him, "Thank you. I promise I will explain later." Even if he hated me afterward, I owed him the truth. I didn't see him nod as I got up but I did feel him shadow my every move and it gave me such an overwhelming foreign emotion that he cared.. I just hoped he did after everything came to light. Something about him made me like him.

"LENNOX! THE HEAT IS COMING!" Epps yelled and Will put out his laser and stood by me protectively, as if ever he did move I would have another seizure. I watched as planes came and dropped their four missiles at it but even after that it was still alive and moving. Epps looked at us both and said into the phone, "302 use 105 shells, bring the rain." Though I could tell he wanted to say something to us, he didn't and I was alittle thankful for that. It dug itself into the ground and only it's tail was left that we advanced to, including Fig who I managed to pull the bullet out of his shoulder. I smelled copper as it stung my nose as the world around me slowly turned and the last thought I had was how Lennox grabbed me so I didn't fall and hurt myself more than I already was.

Maybe.. just maybe I could give him a chance.

.~.

_Tryptophan : A medicine to control seizure that is also in goat milk._

I had to only look at the bottle label once and the name before I knew what it was. The effects of that blue pill as tiny as it was were astonishing to say the least. I never heard or heard of a fast reacting pill such as that and as I looked at her as she slept peacefully in my arms, ignoring the taunts and kissing noises that my team made, I thought about the woman in my arms. Her pouty lips parted as a groan came forth, I gave them all a glare that shut them up as I gently rubbed her silky hair but pulled back when it seemingly stung me. I was on edge more than anything to find out even though it didn't really involve me. I wanted to know everything about her and wanted her to feel safe with me. I couldn't do that if I didn't even bother to get close to her. She seemed to need me as much as I seemed to need her.

I walked behind the curtain, her eyes looked up at me and smile as I took at seat next to her bed, "How are you feeling?" I questioned her and winced as I saw the top of her shoulder was bandaged all the way down to her elbow on the left side. We had a long flight and I wasn't going to leave her until I was forced to.

"Better considering.." I nodded at what she said, thinking about the tail that the men and I just talked about, still moving the thing is, and on top of that she had a seizure that was seemingly unexplained. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her except for her cuts but if she wanted to talk about it or not, I wasn't going to force her to.

"Major Lennox-"

"Will." I cut her off, I wanted to in the long run be more to her than just some major that seemingly took too long to give her a seizure pill. I wanted to be close to her.

"Will." She tested out the name that sent shivers down my spine, "Let me ask you something?" When I nodded, looking at her, she continued and I didn't know what to say to her pained but trusting eyes, "What would you think if you found out the Russian kidnapped young kids to make supersoldiers? A stronger, faster type of soldier with changed DNA to save thousands in wars we never asked to be in? Everyone knows my name but nobody asks how I got this way.. The long and hard journey it to become _The Black Widow_. "

Whatever I was expecting her to say, the truth in her eyes, that definittely wasn't it.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Some are just looking and not reviewing or anything and I would like you all to tell me what you think.. please? Thank you to my first reviewer: OptimusPrimeAddict**

**Threaded**

Four minutes and twenty-three seconds. That's how long he stared at her as if she was the alien robot they recently encountered.. As if she was about to rip out his spleen and shove it down his throat.. As if she were a freak. She thought he was different but for what seemed like the millionth time in her life, she was proven wrong. She trusted Ivan Petrovitch, the man who raised her after her family was killed in that fire. What did she get out of that? He had taken her himself to Department X, with other female orphans, where she was brainwashed and trained in combat and espionage at the convert 'Red Room' facility. Given false memories to ensure of her loyalty. Nothing was ever easy for her. Even now, being away from them all, her past is haunting her.

Four minutes and twenty-five seconds.

What made her think that she had a chance with Will? He was United States Airforce loyal to his country. She was a run away biotechnologically and psycho-technologically enhanced soldier from Russia. They were so different - from different words, countries, and hated it. She hated it even more the scared look in his eyes that made her feel like a threat - well she was, but not to him.

Sure she didn't have a completely spotless record, but a three years ago she started to do freelancing for S.H.I.E.L.D and a year ago she actually signed on an valued agent. Didn't that count for anything? Didn't it count that she wasn't against the United States government anymore? Not that she had a choice to begin with, but now - against everything she had ever been taught and everything she had ever known since a child - she is trying to make up for past mistakes.

At four minutes and thirty seconds, her patience give kut and frankly she actually is surprised that it held up this long for waiting for his reaction. Natasha would bet that the only thing he heard her say was 'Russia' and 'supersoldier'. She was the Black Widow, she thought almost hatefully, and as much as she hated her past now more than ever she hated that all he saw her was the enemy. That he seemed just like everyone else aside from S.H.I.E.L.D that knew her story.

But dammit, he didn't know it! He didn't know how much she cried at night, dreaming of a normal family then have it ripped away from her, leaving her all alone and surround by darkness. He didn't know and she knew she shouldn't care.. So why didn his opinion matter to her among the disgusted faces that her mind imagines that are around her?

"You can leave if you going to gawk at me as if I am some alien from outer space?" She jumped out of the bed, shaking off her dizziness and scoffed, "And here I thought you would be different." She turned away from him, back stiff as everything in her told her not to, so he couldn't see how much his reaction hurt her. She really hoped he would be different.

She spun around faster than she ever moved in her life when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder, she had a thought to electrify him with wrist bands.

His face softened at whatever was in hers but she didn't care. Pain, anger, and frustration flowed through her and she sighed as she grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out of the curtain and opened the door, shoving him out easily. "Nobody seems to understand that I had no choice. Do you have a choice to breathe air or eat food? Each of us must face a choice to either be ordinary to take control of our own destiny. You don't know me, and when you ready to actually hear me out then come talk to me."

Why had she even given him a chance to break her heart?

The slam echoed in her ears as she fell to floor, her back rested on the door as tears fell from her closed eyes. Will Lennox's face and firm hands on her mind long after he left.

Natasha felt eyes on her as she walked into the mess hall, cringing a little at the food. It would seem they hadn't discovered whole grains yet. She supposed it was the grown up program here. It was supposed to be your personal job to staying fit.. But really? ... Corn dogs? Pizza? Hamburgers? She never had anything like that growing up, call her having a deprived childhood all you liked but by the look of these things she didn't know what to make out of all these unknown american foods they all seemed to like so much.. And she wasn't about to try it for the first time in a room full of the people eating them.

She grabbed herself a salad, turning to tables she paused when cinnamon locked with dark brown. She strutted away after firmly holding his gaze because she wasn't about to let him - no matter how hot she found him to be - make her feel uncomfortable. She sat down at an empty table in the corner when a pale blonde sat crossed from her looking at her lustfully. Talk about trying to make her uncomfortable.

"What do you say you and I -" She grabbed his hand tightly, sending an electric shock to his left wrist making him hiss sharply. His lust may have had something to do with her wearing her combat boots, dark skinny jeans, and a deep red tank top. She knew she should have also put on that black sweater or maybe even that brown leather jacket.. Maybe even both. Who said it had to be a little revealing to get such attention? She sighed as she got up, not even turning when the eyes on her made her body hot. She found she wasn't hungry anymore.. This was going to be a long flight.

XxX

He saw her looking at the tail closely and the small details that they did get from it. He waited, impatiently, until the guard left before opening his mouth to say something, anything to make her forgive him for staring like she was about to grow six arms, when she abruptly turned. He noted that she put on a black sweater and didn't seem to like that kind of attention she got at the mess hall. She was beautiful and he was glad she didn't get close to random guys she didn't know - sadly, he fell into that category.

"Come to stare at me like I am going to sprout a look alike of that?" She pointed to the tail, "What do you want to hear to make you sleep better at night so you can stop stalking me? That I am a trained assassin spy not after your government like I was trained to do so since a young age? That I was brainwashed into being loyal after they turned me into the freak that now stands before you? That I ran away because the person who took me there, the only family I had left after that tragic fire, brought and sold me to the very people that made me like this to destroy a thousand people like you without so much as breaking a nail?"

He watched saddened as she turned away from him, and he guessed he deserved that. He did the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do.. He hurt her. "Maybe.. Is it all true?.. Sorry for my reaction, you surprised me."

Natasha gave him her eyes again but this time those beauties were glinted with something that Will couldn't name but the unknown emotion made his heart jump into his throat. "And if it were? What would it change? No matter how much I look at it, I realize something.." She turned to leave, ". That little redhead girl with a name of Natalia.. I feel so sorry for that little girl but at the end of the day - she is a different girl than me."

It took him a couple seconds to realize what she was talking about, he hugged her as tightly as he dared, comforting her making sure she didn't leave.. She had demons haunting her and even if she was a assassin spy russian supersoldier, and even if they were from different countries.. He realized that he felt more complete with her by his side then he felt in his whole life. He promised himself he would do everything in his power to make it say that way and that was a promise he wasn't going to allow himself to break. "Ok, Natasha.. I am listening."

Later, I looked down at her sleeping form with sadness as I thought over what she told me. While everyone else saw such a semi-powerful hero compared to her companions in S.H.I.E.L.D with a seemingly unimportant past - I saw a lonely woman who was dealt a rough hand of cards. If anyone besides that Ivan Petrovitch guy had picked her up, she would have had a chance at such a different life. Slowed aging? Enhanced immune system? Abnormally superior athletic condition? Extensive military, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, and espionage training? Hypnosis? Enhanced psychological defenses? It all seemed like something out of the comic books I used to read as a kid.. but as I hugged her tight to me, her hair shocking me ever so slightly, I knew it was the truth.

After she told me, she looked at me like how I would expect a little child to look at an abusive parent. Afraid and on edge, showing a moment of weakness.. I wanted to be with her, get to know her and her get to know me, because I felt like even though she could kick my ass I had to be strong for her. I had to do everything I could to keep her safe. She was in my system, under my skin, inside my blood, and in my heart.. I wasn't about to let her walk out of my life.

XxX

I wondered what his motives were. He took it too calmly.. or am I just being paranoid and he just took it in the best way he could because he couldn't change it? I kept my eyes on his form beside me as we walked off the plane, my bag in my left hand and one gun in my right. The other was wrapped around my midsection. I liked smaller guns, then larger.

All the sudden a black car pulled up, and we stopped walking as a couple of guys got out and said, "Captain Lennox, and Natasha Romanoff, we need you and your team to come with us right now!"

I raised an eyebrow slightly as someone took Will's bag and he shrugged at Epps and I's looks before we followed him. There was something going to happen.. I could almost feel it in the air. Something just wasn't right..

I shut my eyes calmly, my left arm was in a sling, but I wasn't sleep. I had a headache from all the noises around me, hearing the noise from the chopper, the conversations all at once and I could keep up with them all. I wondered where they were taking us that was so urgent. I got off, back straight.

"Team, attention!" Will said, and they all got in a line, and straightened out backs. Where I came from, soldiers weren't allowed to slouch their backs like they were doing.

"PRESENT ARMS!" Will said and they saluted, I did too just because the soldier in me was still very much there

"At ease, Captain." The Secretary of Defense, John Keller, said. He looked at me and shook my hand calmly.

"I got your Intel; excellent work." Keller said turning to Will.

"Thank you sir. What about the gun ships?" Will said.

"They're fitted with Sable rounds now, if they hit us again we'll be ready for them, but it won't do us any good, if we can't get world communications back up," Keller said.

I was right.. That doesn't sound good.

We all started walking towards the entrance, and Will constantly stood beside me as we met up with a girl and a guy who looked about 17. Who were they and what were they doing here? I would hope that they didn't do experimentation here in the United States...

"Alright, here's the situation; you've all had direct contact with the NBEs." The director said.

We had stopped outside a door.

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials; try and keep up with the acronyms." Well he can't if he hasn't been told. "What you're about to see is totally classified," A dude said, and I glared at him with Will and the guys. We didn't like him that much.. I vote him being kicked off the island alright.

The soldiers took off their hats as we walked into an underground cove, and Will instantly pushed me behind him. I leaned around him and saw there was another one of those metal things but it was bigger, and scarier looking.

"Dear God, What is this?" Keller asked.

"When he made his approach over the North Pole, we think our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago," The Director said.

"We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One," Stupid idiot said.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron," The 17 year old boy said, "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," The Director said.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age; the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call him," Sad excuse of an agent said.

Will looked down at me and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. _Everything that the army, air force, marine, navy and everything else that protects the United States is based off of him. That's just great._

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile, alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The Director said.

"Well don't you think you should've told someone that there's a forty foot hostile robot under Hoover Dam." I said sarcastically, my russian accent coming on full force. Making the teenagers look at me in awe, the boy drooling, as the jackass agent glared at me. All of which made me roll my eyes.

"She's right. You definitely got one now," Keller said.

"So why Earth?" Will asked, feeling the tension.

"It's the Allspark," The boy said.

"Allspark?" Keller echoed, "What is that?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube looking thingy." I didn't miss the looks the agents here shared. "Anyway, _Mr. NBE One here_, AKA_ Megatron_, that's what they call him." I liked how sarcastic his was while looking at the dumbest agent I have ever come acrossed. This kid and I will get along nicely. "Who's pretty much _the harbinger of death_, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe," The boy explained.

I was ever glad he was frozen but I knew that there had to be a way to stop him if that became different

"That's their plan.." It sounded like a question, "And you're sure about that?"

"Yeah," The Boy said, "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me," The Director said, and we walked out of the room.

Ugh! American and their secrets.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," The dumbass said.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NB One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside," The Director explained.

We all looked out a window that showed a _gigantic _alien looking cube.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" A blonde girl with an Australian accent asked.

"Good question," he said again in his irritating voice.

They lead us out of the room and into another one.

The walls were full of scratch marks, and had a box in the middle of the room that had a wire hooked to the ceiling.

Will and I walked over to one side, and Epps stayed by the door looking at the wall.

"Please step inside; they have to lock us in," The Director said.

Why do they need to do that? Wait, is that why there's scratch marks on the wall?

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Kruger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Kruger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" A dark skinned guy said as he started laughing, "Right? That's Wolverine!"

He stopped laughing when he realized no one else was laughing, and Epps was looking at him weirdly but he wasn't the only one. What the hell was he talking about?

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? Black Berry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" The agent said again and I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my temper in check.

Who would bring a phone here?

"I got a phone," The Dark skinned guy said, and I stand corrected but then again he quoted something about some movie. I really didn't have time for movies.. maybe when all this was over.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." The idiot said and it was him that I looked at weird now. Really? Really? How did he become an agent anyway?

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box," Idiot said.

We all put on our goggles, and a light zapped the box, causing the phone to turn into a little robot.

The robot had red eyes and had guns.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" The imbecile said, and Will moved closer to me.

"That thing is freaky!" The blonde girl said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" The nitwit said.. again I just ignored him.

The robot started shooting, and it was cracking the box.

"Ah, he's breaking the box," Idiot said sounding annoyed, but then again lets put him in a box and see how he likes it, huh? I vote on that.

He then pressed a button, and it was killed.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the building shook.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Keller said.

Looks like I am going to make a call if we have any chance of fighting these things and making it all out alive.

**Dun, dun, dun. Please review? Thanks for reading. **


End file.
